


The Sound of Rain

by SilentMagic



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game), Little Nightmares II - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Death, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Self-Harm, Six is killing/eating a Rat, Skeptical/Fearful Six, Supportive Mono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMagic/pseuds/SilentMagic
Summary: Hunger is normal. Starvation is for those that have no food and hunger becomes unbearable. For Six, her hunger is reaching heights she does not know how to control and in order to not hurt the one she’s starting to care for - she finds herself being her own chew toy when the hunger becomes a bit too much at times.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 254





	The Sound of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! o/
> 
> This is my first fanfic for little nightmares and it is actually inspired on an image I came across on Twitter/Instagram by Techrek. A shout-out to them and their work because it inspired a lot of emotions!
> 
> [ The artwork! ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CLv_hjaFOOB/?igshid=kqeuxccvwmm2%E2%80%9C)

_Tink._

_Tink._

_Tink_. 

The sound of rain hitting a metal trash can sounded louder when one used it as shelter rather than stand outside of it. Six sat at the edge, bare toes barely missing the puddle building and reaching for their dry sanctuary. _Their_. Her companion slept behind her, hidden in the shadows beneath a torn blanket they scavenged on the streets of the Pale City. It was the soothing sounds of Mono’s soft snores that kept Six from bolting, her stomach aching. 

_Hungry_. 

She should leave, as much comfort as Mono brought her, it made the battle of self control more difficult. The turmoil within herself was growing, the stale food was lacking and she craved the flavor of blood. 

Raw. 

_Struggling._

When she was alone, before being caught by the Hunter, it had been easy to hunt, to forge for simple food as this newfound hunger had barely been a thought in her mind. She wondered if the consistent smell of blood and innards from the Hunter’s kills had started her down the path of growing hunger. He had never came to eat her, but he would taunt as if he knew a secret she was in the dark about. It had been bare scraps of whatever leftovers tossed into her prison, so it was easy to believe her hunger had been simple hunger for proper food. 

Alas, that was not the case and the further she traveled through the Pale City, the more noticeable it became. This caused her to get into the habit of biting herself, her teeth slightly sharper than she could remember and it was easy for them to slice her flesh and offer her own life source to her tongue. 

It helped... barely. 

Six was skilled in schooling her facial features into a blank slate especially when Mono would ask her if she was alright. Always a lie when she would nod, offer the faintest of smiles, and rush past him as if to signal him to hurry up. Being selectively mute had its perks, there was no need for her voice as she hardly had anyone to talk to for most of her life to begin with and she wasn’t about to start now even with unknown budding feelings for Mono.

Six turned her back entirely to her sleeping companion, slipped a sleeve up from her arm and sunk her teeth into her own flesh, the warmth of blood coating her tongue just as another twinge of hunger hit her. It would be another set of scars to decorate her flesh, the pain offering the slightest distraction but it still wasn’t enough. No, the harder she bit, the more tempting it became to tear out a chunk of her own arm. 

“ **Six...?** ”

Six closed her eyes tightly, not noticing the tears that dripped down her cheeks or the voice that sleepily tried to grab her attention. She shuddered, trying to swallow down a sob as she moved to bite a different part of her arm. Again. Again. Again. 

Suddenly, she felt her arm being ripped from her and a hand holding her face. The grip was firm, but warm and she finally noticed that the constant drone of her name had not been her imagination but Mono fretting over her. He stared wide eyed at her, not a hint of disgust in his eyes - just concern, and that made Six’s tears become fuller and a broken sob escaped parted lips. Her teeth were coated in her own blood, the temptation to growl at Mono and attack was pushed aside by the fact that he had so much care in his gaze. 

She didn’t deserve it. 

“ **A-are those bite marks...**?”

Mono’s lips were moving, the bagged mask laying somewhere behind them, but she couldn’t make out the words. Her head was loud, blood rushing in her ears as she fought to answer whatever Mono asked but she couldn’t. Next thing she knew, she was being embraced tightly, her face pressed against Mono’s neck. It was tempting to bite, to feed as she so desires but she couldn’t... not Mono. 

Never Mono. 

“ **Oh... _Six_... you’re okay. I got you...**”

The shushing noises from Mono eventually eased her sobs, her tears stopped but still Mono didn’t let her go. This vulnerability was a weakness but she didn’t mind being comforted by Mono, even with the temptation so close. He pulled away but didn’t fully release her, kept his eyes watching her face before giving her a firm nod and letting her recollect herself. Her stomach decided to rumble again, and she knew Mono was smart enough to connect the dots yet there were still no signs of disgust. 

Maybe he didn’t fully understand, but he could tell she was hungry for something bloody if she was gnawing at her own arm. He debated, wanted to bandage her arms, decided he wouldn’t bring up the topic of the scars this evening, and wondered if he should find food for her. With the sound of another rumble of Six’s stomach, he decided that bandaging can wait and without another thought, he turned and bolted out of their shelter. 

A noise could be heard behind him, and if he hadn’t found the impulse to do what first jumped to his mind, he would have explained he’d be right back. Since that wasn’t the case, Six was panicking that it finally hit Mono and now he was running away from _her_. She went to get to her feet to run after him and hope he wouldn’t leave her. Yet, another rumble had her bending over as she cursed in her head. She didn’t know how long it had been since Mono left, but it felt like eternity as she laid curled on her side feeling drained and empty. 

“ **Eugh**!”

Mono’s voice had her shooting up, eyes wide as she took in his appearance. The storm hadn’t lightened up which left the boy soaked to the bone and shivering, but he held something in his hands. He looked sheepish as he walked further into their temporary abode, struggling to keep the rat he had found from biting him as it struggled. 

“ **It may not be much but-** “

Mono was cut off when Six lunged at him- no, the rat! He squeaked in brief fear as he dropped the animal but it mattered not because Six was on top of it within a second. It was squealing, struggling as Six bit down like a cat but unlike her arms, she bit straight through and tore the chunk of meat and fur free from body. Mono wanted to look away, his stomach churning at the sight but he was enchanted by the viciousness oozing from his partner. The noises were softened by the sound of the rain against their shelter, but he could still hear the crunching of bones and the tearing of flesh. 

The entire event felt like it was slow motion but Six finished off the rat in minutes and the hunger turned off like a switch to a light. She sat back, hands and face bloodied, but calm and sated. It was then she remembered Mono, her gaze flickering to him and the pale look of his face but his eyes held something else she could not begin to fathom or understand. He shook his head at her and before she could protest, he was moving towards her and using his wet shirt to clean her up. 

“ **You’re a mess.** ”

He chided gently, his smile earning him one from her and once satisfied, he moved to remove most of his wet clothes as he started to shiver uncontrollably. She shuffled to pull the blanket around Mono tightly, after all he went and got wet for _her_.She placed a hand on his cheek, her eyes shimmering with a gratefulness that made his cheeks flush. He looked away catching the trail of blood, remembering her damaged armed hidden beneath her rain coat. He shifted to reach out once more to grasp it with the intention of tending to the wounds, but Six was faster in withdrawing her injured arm close to her chest. 

She could do this herself as she has done multiple times in the past. It took a bit of digging in their supplies before she found a dirty ace bandage, better than nothing she supposed. She wanted Mono to rest and regain his warmth, so she did this in his view to see that she wasn’t neglecting herself. Only once it was bandaged did she allow him to look over it himself. He gave a small nod, a motion that spoke louder than words to Six. This conversation wasn’t over but for tonight, it would be dropped in turn for comfort. 

“ **Come here.** ”

Mono murmured softly, hesitant almost to Six’s ears. She raised a brow, watching as he offered to wrap the blanket around her. He was down in only his undershorts, and Six didn’t know if she should take the offer. He needed it more than she did but at Mono shaking the blanket while she just stared, it was clear that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. She looked to his outstretched arm then away, and back once more with a grown before sighing and moving into the embrace.

They’ve slept cuddled together before, it helped kept them both warm and one never knows when the temperature in the air will change. They maneuvered a bit before laying down once more, the duo facing each other and their hands clasped between them. Six yawned, Mono watched briefly as pointed teeth were seen, another topic to discuss at a later date. 

For now, they drifted off to sleep watching one another in the security of each other and their temporary home.


End file.
